


Can't Choose Who You Love

by peccadilloes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: For a period of time after she first met Will, he tried to avoid the topic of Hannibal. Molly pressed on and eventually found a way in.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Can't Choose Who You Love

For a period of time after she first met Will, he tried to avoid the topic of Hannibal. Molly pressed on and eventually found a way in. Were they fishing or just sitting by the lake? She couldn't remember now, what exactly she'd said to open Will up -- _It doesn't have to look the same to you as to me or someone outside it. You don't have to explain how it felt, feels. Let me see it, Will. Don't hide it from me._ Maybe they'd been washing the dogs, so Will could be excused from eye contact.

In the end, Will had offered up a notebook of Hannibal's writing. A comedy of calligraphy. Of course, Will hadn't kept a diary of his own.

So this is the man who loves you, Molly didn't say. It was clear to her; Will didn't know.

*

A few days before she married Will, Molly met her friend Katerina for coffee. They sat side-by-side in Katerina's Volvo, rattled their giant iced coffees. The Starbucks was packed and humid, and outside it was raining. Katerina had agreed to be Molly and Will's witness at the court.

"The tabloid called them murder husbands," Molly said. She shook her head, almost laughing.

Katerina took a long draw on her straw.

"That's fucked up, isn't it?" Molly said.

Her friend's face was devious, a downward grin. "Can't choose who you love, girly."

"You think Hannibal still loves him?"

"Don't know why he'd stop."

They rattled their iced coffees again, and Katerina fiddled with the radio. "Listen, Will chose you. That has to count for something."

"He can still choose Hannibal later-"

"Or both."

They laughed.

"I have Wally," Molly said.

"Yes, you do."

*

Even though Will hid the letter when it came, Molly knew. So many little things in his behavior changed all at once. They stayed changed. Then the SUV with the FBI plates was parked out front, and she knew Jack Crawford had come. The man I'll blame for everything, Molly didn't say when Will introduced him.

That night, after Jack left and decisions were if not admitted already made, Molly gave Will an offering:

"You can be in a healthy relationship with me and still have an unhealthy one with Hannibal," she said.

"It's not that simple," Will said.

Molly shifted her weight on the bed. She spoke slow and clear. "I didn't say it was."


End file.
